Tributes to the Five
About once a month, the Dreadtalon Tribe hosts a tournament in tribute to one of the five Old Gods of Mikros in lieu of the regular moot. Tributes are most often held at the arena belonging to Drekos Bloodcaller, and each tournament is customized to suit the honored god and their domains. Signups for the Tributes begin a week or two in advance, and are limited to sixteen participants. Non-draken are permitted to enter as well, so long as they adhere to the rules and spirit of the competition (as the Tributes are intended to honor the draken gods, it would be inappropriate for, say, a chua to enter and dedicate their win to Pergo and Pago). A bloodshaman for the Tribe (usually the Voidwitch Nishka) provides a blessing for the participants at the start of each Tribute, asking for the god's favor, and dedicating the victories to come to the glory of the Five. Running commentary is provided during the course of the combat (often by Golah Jo), to the delight of all. The Tributes to the Five The Tribute to Shezka The Goddess of Strength and Endurance will only accept duels in full battle regalia fought with blades as tribute. The fighters battle until only one remains! The Tribute to Shezka is traditionally fought in the arena belonging to Shelkhan Dunestalker. The competition consists of traditional dueling with bladed weapons (sword, claws, bladed polearm, etc.) and medium to heavy armor. Although intentionally mortal strikes are barred, the medbay is often filled to overflowing with winners and losers alike by the end of the evening. Past Champions of Shezka * Barnabas Dreadfrost (July 2016) * Seeker Molluh (Jan 2017) * Jazad Spineshot (July 2017) * Sidna Malcis (March 2018) The Tribute to Werza The Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy favors tactical combat. Duelists engage each other in dynamic arenas with plenty of cover from which to spring traps and ambushes. The Tribute to Werza is held in Bloodcaller Arena, which has been outfitted with a number of obstacles the challengers may use to dunk on each other with improved style. Duelists may use the armor and weapons of their choice, and score points for their creative use of the environment in addition to the regular scoring. Past Champions of Werza * Barnabas Dreadfrost (Aug 2016) * Maya Shadowsworn (Feb 2017) * Drekos Bloodcaller (Aug 2017) The Tribute to Ravok The God of Courage and Fury enjoys feats of boundless bravery and vigor, in which combatants face overwhelming and often terrifying odds. Also held in Bloodcaller Arena, participants in the Tribute to Ravok engage in a 'juggernaut' style of match, where a warpig is controlled by one player at a time. Whoever's on the pig has to knock over as many players as possible -- and whoever's off it must to fight to get on! (For the purposes of this tribute, all warpigs used have had their tusks shorn off and blunted. They are trained to knock duelists over with their snouts rather than try to gore.) No weapons are permitted, but helmets are required. Past Champions of Ravok * Astoreth Dunemaw (Sep 2016) * Kzathuk Gutripper (Mar 2017) * Sektalek Redmarked (Sept 2017) The Tribute to Hazak The God of Loyalty, Honor, and Blood -- also referred to as the Bloodfather by his disciples -- venerates the bonds between comrades. The bond between warrior and steed is held as sacred, and so the Tribute to Hazak pits duelists against each other mounted on beasts of war. Participants bring their own mounts (living mounts -- no hoverboards!) to Bloodcaller Arena, and are provided lances and shields for the bouts. Past Champions of Hazak * Shelkhan Dunestalker (Oct 2016) * Katka Bloodspiller (Apr 2017) * Kolzrek Ruinslayer (Oct 2017) The Tribute to Fazaar The God of Spirit, Fire, and Savagery favors duels where neither combatant bears weapons or armor. Instead, they bring only their warrior spirit into the fight with them! Held at the arena of Astoreth Dunemaw, the Tribute to Fazaar is another traditional dueling tournament -- only this time unarmed. Challengers may use fists, feet, tails and horns (and prosthetics of same -- the Dreadtalon Tribe believes in equal opportunity brawling!) but no guns, blades or magic. Past Champions of Fazaar * Douglas Bricius (Nov 2016) * Astoreth Dunemaw (May 2017) * Just Dancing (Dec 2017) Tribute Trivia Two Cassians (Douglas Bricius and Sidna Malcis) and one lopp (Seeker Molluh) have won Tributes; all other champions have been draken. Two competitors have won two Tributes each: Barnabas Dreadfrost and Astoreth Dunemaw. No one has won the same Tribute twice. The banners for the Tribute to Fazaar plead with competitors to wear pants, because otherwise they would not. Category:Draken Category:Events Category:Dreadtalon Tribe